


Fight Between Siblings

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Pietro and Wanda are both in love with you, the twins end up fighting each other and you choose Wanda over Pietro.





	Fight Between Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: sestra = sister

For the past few months you’ve noticed the tension between Wanda and Pietro. It worried you. You didn’t know what was going on with them but they were both your best friends and seeing them glare at each other was worrying you. And you weren’t the only one who noticed it. The others also noticed it.

Both Wanda and Pietro where in love with you, but you didn’t know that. You were in love with Wanda but you didn’t think she would ever feel the same way. But Pietro never saw the way you looked at his sister whenever she wasn’t looking because he was looking at you the same way.

One day you were training with Natasha, the twins were training as well but this time the tension between them was worse than normal. You and Natasha stopped training when you heard them yelling at each other.

“Leave her alone, Pietro! She doesn’t have feelings for you!” Wanda growled. 

“You think she has feelings for you? She likes me more than you! I mean, how can she not?” He gave her a smug smirk.

You looked at Natasha with a worried look, she just shrugged. What was this all about?

“(Y/N) doesn’t have feelings for you!” Wanda yells, her eyes turning red as red energy flowed around her fingers. 

Pietro‘s hands turned into fists. “How do you know-” He was cut off by Wanda shooting her powers at him but he used his speed to get away. “Is that the best you got, sestra?”

Wanda glared and growled, she shot more of her powers at him. He moved out of the way and ran up to Wanda before punching her in the face. You gasped.

Wanda groaned and brought her hand up to her lip, seeing the blood on her fingers. Then they started fighting again. You couldn’t stand seeing them do this to each other. 

“Will you two stop fighting?!” You yelled, causing them both to stop. You looked at Wanda and saw the cut on her lip and a few others on her face and frowned. You hated seeing her hurt.

“We need to know. Who do you have feelings for, (Y/N)? Me or Wanda?” Pietro asked you.

You looked between the twins, when your eyes met Wanda’s you couldn’t help but blush. You looked back at Pietro and gave him a sad smile. “I’m sorry, Pietro but I have feelings for Wanda. I’m really sorry.”

“No, no it’s okay. I just want you to be happy and if being with my sister makes you happy then that’s great.” He told you before speeding out of the room. When you could hear the hurt in his voice and it broke your heart.

You walked over to Wanda and smiled. She blushed and smiled but she forgot about the cut on her lip so she winced in pain. You shyly took her hand in yours, you linked your fingers with hers. “Let’s get those wounds cleaned.” 

You brought her to your room since it was closer, you went into your bathroom and got the first aid kit. While you went to get the first aid kit she sat down on your bed. When you got back you started cleaning the cuts on her face.

“You really have feelings for me?” Wanda asked once you were done cleaning the cut on her lip, she blushed.

You bit your lip as you tried to focus on cleaning her wounds but you ended up looking into her eyes. Blushing, you pulled your hands away from her face. “I really do. Since the first day I saw you I started falling for you. You make me feel all these things that I’ve never felt for anyone before and I’m just hopelessly in love with you, Wanda Maximoff.”

“I’m in love with you too, (Y/N).” Wanda looked down at your lips then into your eyes, she was slowly leaning in, she about to kiss you but you stopped her. 

You gave her a smile. “Not that I don’t want to kiss you, because I really really do but you still have a cut on your lip, love.”

“But I really want to kiss you…” Wanda pouts.

You smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek. “As soon as the cut on your lip heals then you can kiss me.” You raised your hand up to put some of her hair behind her ear.

“Fine.” Wanda huffs but smiles anyway. She then smirked before kissing your cheek lightly. You just playfully rolled your eyes but you couldn’t stop the huge smile forming on your face.


End file.
